


like nobody's around

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tokioto drabbles~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tokiya tries to buy flowers for Otoya at least once a week.

> _“Can I get a few of those sunflowers, please?”_
> 
> _“Of course, are they for someone special?”_
> 
> _“Yes, and could you wrap them with red ribbons? Thank you.”_

For Tokiya, it doesn’t matter how far away he is, he’ll always make a day available (or even just a few hours) to visit before going back to work.

When he arrives, he always makes sure Otoya’s grave is clean and free of weeds before placing the flowers down.

> _“Otoya, you were always smiling for me, so I’ll be sure to always smile for you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u 3 u

It wasn’t like Tokiya never paid attention to anything Otoya said, it was just that there was something else occupying his thoughts at the moment, and it had happened to be the boy himself, actually.

He wanted to know what those calloused fingers felt like against his skin. (Tokiya was sure Otoya knew how to use those fingers from years of guitar playing.) He wanted to know how pretty that red hair of his would look spread out on the bed while Otoya was underneath him.

Tokiya wanted to know what Otoya’s face would look like while he had him, what his eyes that usually shined would look like when they were clouded with lust.

And his lips… Tokiya especially thought about Otoya’s lips would be like. 

He wanted to know what they looked like when taking Tokiya in, what they looked like while calling out his name. He wanted to know what they tasted like-

Tokiya was brought out of his thoughts when his own lips were captured for a moment, and before he could even ask, “You were making a face like you wanted me to kiss you.” 

They were sweet and very much Otoya-like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got lazy with the capitalization oops

the days that tokiya comes home to find otoya taking an afternoon nap are his favorites. 

more often than not, otoya leave the curtains open, letting the sun shine in. his hair a radiant shade of red, his skin practically glowing.

tokiya has to resist the urge to glide his fingers across, and settles for pulling the covers up over him. (he doesn’t need otoya catching a cold now.)

sometimes, though, he allows himself to give in a little bit and steals a kiss, quick and soft as not to wake the sleeping.

one day, he swears to himself, he’ll tell him how he feels. _i like you, i love you, you’re the light of my life._  

but for now, he’s content with just watching over otoya and his progress as an idol, and the little moments like this that tokiya keeps for himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm so tired its like 5 am and this is full of mistake s and i'm jsut so afdhogkjslfg rn but idek when the last time i tokioto'd so here u go

Tokiya’s always been a light sleeper, so it was no surprise he woke when his bed dips, a warm body snuggling up behind him. He sighed, already knowing who it is without having to open his eyes, "…Otoya."

Otoya’s lips ghosted along Tokiya’s shoulder before lightly pressing a kiss into it.

"It’s late." Tokiya tried not to sound like Otoya being there affected him, but he knew the redhead could easily see right through him.

Otoya hummed, burying his face further into the crook of Tokiya’s neck. “I was lonely."

“Your bed is only 5 feet away."

“Yeah, but you weren’t in it."

Tokiya sighed again. Giving in, he rolled over, coming face to face with Otoya, secretly glad it was dark enough to hide the flush creeping up on his face as he leaned up to kiss Otoya’s forehead. “This is the last time. Goodnight, Otoya."

Smiling, as Otoya knows that they both know it’s nowhere near actually being the last time, he settles in comfortably with Tokiya curling up into his chest. “Goodnight, Tokiya. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something quick since i haven't actually tokioto'd in a while cause i've had inazuma and naruto on the mind lately

Tokiya finds it unbearable sometimes.

He finds it unbearable how Otoya’s always moving, always active. And those rare moments where he stops moving, he won’t stop talking. He’s always going on about something, and Tokiya finds it unbearable how Otoya always, without fail, finds something new to talk about.

He finds it unbearable how he doesn’t stop smiling, ever. He’s constantly asking himself how someone could smile so brightly, even when there isn’t a reason to in the first place. Tokiya thinks the fact that Otoya’s smile is contagious is the most unbearable part about it.

The worst thing about Otoya’s unbearable qualities are that they’re the reasons that Tokiya finds himself so enamored with the red-head.


End file.
